


Because I Like You, Duh

by lunaryu (zeroshikidarkangel)



Category: Seven Knights (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, inappropriate language, kind of speculative continuation after that story, not exactly alternate universe since the setting is from official webtoon: light chaser, teenaggers doing dumb things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/lunaryu
Summary: Following the ‘Light Chaser’ webtoon spectacle. After the academy tournament which was won by Kris, Rudy is confused when the Luxtov heir is suddenly often around him, talking to him and asking him for multiple friendly rematches. It’s not like he doesn’t like being around Kris, but the other noble teens that follow Kris around are sending Rudy resentful, jealous glares which never fail to give him Goosebumps.Or,day to day life of Rudy and Kris in Luxtov Academy of Knights.





	1. Scene 1: Budding Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Seven Knights and its characters © NetMarble**  
>  **Warning:** _None, actually, because it’s a piece of life with hints of shounen ai. Maybe some inappropriate language, because ‘teenagers’—varying from 16 to 18 (but it’s in a round-about way, because they are mostly noble born), violence… because knights’ material? But not that much. Some made-up names for other noble teens except the ones already mentioned in the webtoon_
> 
>  **A/N:** Finally I got time to write this down. Do you know how long I waited after I read the official webtoon? There’re literally so many ideas popping up in my head after I read it and it’s absolutely overwhelming! I couldn’t even sleep and work properly because of them. Anyway, I hope you can enjoy it. Here you go!

**Because I Like You, Duh—A Seven Knights Fan Fiction**

**© lunaryu~**

**Scene 1: Budding Friendship**

* * *

_There he is again._

Rudy ate his food slowly, a bit self-conscious. It was only the second time he ate in the cafeteria since he got a generous amount of scholarship this month. He didn't know why the sum was increased along with addition of free coupons for lunch that he couldn't usually afford from the luxurious cafeteria. But whatever the reason was, he was grateful.

Between new uniform and new material for weapon and armor in his third year in the academy, Rudy needed quite a lot of money to fill ends meet. It was a blessing that he could borrow books from the library, or he would have to add his part time work outside during the holiday and break period to buy them, or borrow some from the alumni, which he preferred to avoid at all cost because he really wasn't popular with any noble-born, especially since he was admitted into Luxtov Academy for Knights. It wouldn't end well, plus he didn't want to add ammunition for them to look down on him more. Also, he couldn't possibly asked his orphanage director to send more money because his sisters and brothers at the orphanage needed it more.

Rudy looked upward when that person stopped walking at his lone table near the window. He smiled at him softly, putting down his spoon. "What have I done for you to grace me with your regal presence, Sir Kris?"

Kris, the dark haired young noble heir of Luxtov Family, scowled at him, put down his own tray of food on the table and took a seat across of him. "I told you to stop with the sarcasm. Do you want me to make good of my warning and wipe the floor with your behind?"

Rudy couldn't help chuckling at that. "I am sorry, Milord. It is just so very fun teasing you."

"Seriously, stop with the 'Sir' and the title." Kris' glare intensified and Rudy just chuckled harder in mirth, his shoulder shaking with intense effort to hold down his laughter. He even covered his mouth at the end and coughed to disguise his laugh.

A few attempts later (since Kris was still glowering at him), Rudy calmed down, but kept smiling as he resumed eating. Seemingly satisfied that Rudy stopped laughing at his expense, Kris also started his lunch, and the silence between them as they ate together was comfortable instead of awkward.

* * *

**~ # ~**

* * *

It was bewilderingly confusing at first, when Kris started to approach him more often for no reason other than to talk to him.

It began a few weeks back, just before the second semester ended in their second year. Rudy was surprised when Kris showed up on class B, three days after the Luxtov Academy of Knights tournament final round.

"Kris?" Rudy widened his eyes.

"Hey," Kris nodded at him from the class doorstep, completely ignoring the other noble teens that gawked and sang praises around to his presence.

Rudy immediately stood up and approached him, rather unsure. "Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

Kris raised one of his eyebrows at him. "I can't visit you if there's nothing wrong?"

"Oh." Rudy blinked once, heat rising slightly on his cheek. "W-well," suddenly he felt rather embarrassed, scratching behind his neck sheepishly. However, when he was about to say 'thank you', a sudden chill ran down his spine as he felt _the stares_.

Just behind Kris, some of the black haired young man's noble followers sent Rudy a unified disgusted glares. Rudy didn't exactly flinch, but it was a close one, and as he glanced clandestinely behind him, his noble classmates were also glaring at him, grumbling and murmuring about how ill-mannered Rudy was for talking to Kris so informally.

_Uh-oh. Some people do not like Kris fraternizing with the commoner..._

"Uh... um, I thank you for your consideration in visiting me, uh, Sir Kris. What can I possibly do to help you today?" Rudy smiled awkwardly and tried to act more politely which only earned him a dubious look from Kris.

"What are you doing? What did I tell you about calling me like _that_?" Kris frowned.

"Eh, but..." Rudy sweated slightly, still smiling but even more awkwardly as he could feel the chill intensified from the resentful glares around him.

Kris seemed to notice Rudy's discomfort and sent a warning, narrowed gaze back to everyone else sans Rudy. Those people immediately cringed and looked the other way, still murmuring demeaning things about Rudy, but at least they stopped with the evil staring.

Those talks, Rudy was used to, but those spiteful stares were very eerie and disturbing, especially when he realized they were directed at him. He sighed in slight relief before he looked upward, smiling gratefully at Kris and mouthing 'thank you' at him.

Kris huffed lightly, his expression back to neutral. "May I speak with you more privately?" He jerked his head slightly aside, gesturing outside the door.

"Of course," Rudy nodded and followed him out of the class.

"Ah, wait, Kris!" Kris' noble fan groups also moved, apparently trying to follow him.

"Are you people having a problem with your hearing? I said I needed to speak to Rudy _privately_ ," Kris stressed his word at the end, not even giving them a glance as he grabbed Rudy's arm to follow him faster.

"Oh, t-then we'll wait for you at the cafeteria!" One of the noble teens said rather loudly yet nervously, since Kris and Rudy already walked a bit farther.

"Whatever," Kris huffed again and Rudy couldn't help staring at the hand on his lower arm, still feeling rather surreal that Kris chose to be with him instead of his noble friends.

"Um, Kris..." Rudy called slowly and Kris seemed to realize that he was still holding Rudy's arm. He immediately released him before he stopped walking.

"I'm sorry about them. They are not bad people. They just get too overwhelming sometimes," Kris made excuse for his noble friends' disrespectful behavior toward Rudy and even apologized on their behalf.

Rudy smiled at Kris' kindness softly. "I understand."

Kris nodded and started walking again. Rudy gladly followed him, beaming happily.

* * *

**~ # ~**

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about, Kris?" Rudy asked when they arrived at a seclude place behind the school building. There was an alcove that jutted out from the side-building that provided them with a shade from the sun, comfortable and private enough to talk.

"Hey, Rudy, about the other day match..." Kris started, but then paused, prompting Rudy to urge him to continue.

"Yes?" Rudy tilted his head.

"Do you understand what I did at the end of the final round?" Kris looked at Rudy seriously.

"You mean, after you defeated Sir Landon?" Rudy confirmed.

"So his name was Landon..." Kris muttered darkly under his breath, looking aside austerely.

"Um, what's wrong?" Rudy was curious with Kris' change of expression.

"Nothing. There's an official investigation about those thugs that attacked us the other day. Apparently it was a set-up in order to injure me, so I wouldn't be able to compete in the final round." Kris explained and Rudy caught the meaning immediately.

"Do you think they were ordered by the Landon Family?" Rudy frowned, rather perturbed about the idea of cheating. That wasn't really a knight's material at all.

Kris shrugged. "I don't really care about that anymore, and that's not what I want to talk about with you."

"That's not it?" Rudy blinked again, getting confused.

Kris shook his head. "No. It was about my gesture just after my victory. I pointed out my sword at you. Do you remember?"

"Ah," Rudy put the side of his fist on his palm. "Yes, I do. What about it?" He smiled again at Kris, a little bit inquisitive.

"As I thought," Kris huffed. "You don't understand the meaning, do you?"

"Um." A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. "There was a meaning in that gesture?" Rudy thought Kris just wanted to show off to him at the time.

"It means, I want a rematch with you." Kris looked straightly into Rudy's eyes, pools of deep dark sapphire drilling into his amber ones, his body moving closer as well.

"Uh... eh?" Suddenly, Rudy got an urge to step back.

"A rematch," Kris repeated, getting another step forward as Rudy finally stepped back in reaction. "That Landon guy's skill and power don't hold a candle to yours. You are far superior in every aspect."

"Oh," Rudy felt his cheeks warm up again. "T-thank you, for your praise..." Rudy felt rather flattered then, but since Kris was still moving closer, he kept stepping back to put some appropriate distance between them.

"It was unfair that the representative from our year could only be one. That final round should be you and me instead of that cheat." Kris sounded really dissatisfied.

"What are you saying? You won the representative seat fair and square," Rudy chuckled, scratching behind his neck again, still feeling embarrassed that Kris thought so highly of his skill.

"We both know that that isn't true," Kris pouted... well, 'sulked'. Kris would kill him if the noble knew that Rudy thought his pout adorable, so Rudy didn't say anything about it. "Our unofficial match before was influenced by my family and associates. Doing something so unworthy behind my back like that... It was as if they didn't trust my ability to win fairly. It irritates me to no end," he growled ominously.

"But, you did win in the final round spectacularly. That's definitely proof enough that you have the capacity and right as our year' representative." Rudy smiled gently, putting his palm on Kris' shoulder and the gesture seemed to surprise Kris. It also surprised Rudy how warm Kris' shoulder was.

Also, Rudy didn't know since when, but when he realized, his back already hit one of the pillars that supported the alcove above them and he had nowhere to step back anymore as Kris also stopped moving closer to him. He was already very close though— so close that if Rudy slumped forward slightly, his face would be a hair-breath away from Kris'— and still looked at Rudy's eyes with an undecipherable gleam in his dark colored eyes.

"You... you're too nice for your own good, Rudy," Kris said, his look conflicted.

"T-thank you?" That was a compliment, right?

"People are going to take advantage of you at this rate," Kris warned, yet his expression softened for some reason.

Rudy smiled gently at the hint of concern in Kris' tone. "A knight ought to always be ready to help people in need," he repeated his conviction, the same reason of why he wouldn't leave Kris and chose to help him when Kris was attacked the other day.

Kris huffed again, a touch of amusement in his eyes. "It doesn't mean a knight can't be cautious about people's motive." He poked at Rudy's chest. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't gentle either. It was strong and packed with Kris' own principle.

"Ah, you're so nice for worrying about me." Rudy put his other hand on Kris' poking hand and there was a strange feeling that stirred in his heart when he noticed that Kris didn't pull his hand away from Rudy's.

 _Oh._ Looking closer, Kris' eyes were so blue and deep. Instead of sapphire, they looked more like a pair of ocean. They were captivating, beautiful.

"I'm not worried about you," Kris grunted, scowl back on his face, but there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks. He looked so sweet like that. "You just irritate me for acting like a good boy all the time, _Mr. Honor student_." He pulled back slightly and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Ah, but you are also an honor student, Kris. That won't be a proper tease," Rudy chuckled again, feeling content and happy for catching Kris' embarrassment.

"Stop laughing. I'm serious about that rematch, Rudy," Kris challenged with a huff. "It doesn't have to be official. I just want a fair fight with you."

"Alright then. How about a spar after school?" Rudy finally relented. Besides, he also wanted to test his skill against Kris again. No one on their year could make Rudy fight as seriously as Kris could. The sparring would be amazingly fun and challenging.

"It's a promise then." Kris smiled, his eyes shining with glint of excitement that possibly mirrored in Rudy's own eyes.

 _Goddess, he can make such expression as well—_ Rudy widened his eyes, rather astonished that he actually witnessed Kris' genuine smile instead of his smirk. His heartbeat suddenly picked up paces after skipping a beat. _Huh? W-what?_

Now Rudy got bewilderingly alarmed. Why did his heart suddenly act up like that? He was definitely thrilled at the prospect of fighting Kris seriously without having to worry about the orphanage financial situation, but... somehow...

_Why am I more interested in making Kris smile like that again?_

**End of Scene 1**

* * *

**A/N:** Heya, Knights! I'm back again with lighthearted fluffy piece for Seven Knights fandom. It's the official webtoon's fault, obviously. The plot bunny kept popping up and multiplying. Hm? It sounds like it's multi-chapter-ed fan fic? Nah, it's a series of one-shots. It can have a continuation or just bunches of unrelated topics put into one big title, _not_ chronologically. But like the summary says, these stories will show day to day life of Kris and Rudy in the last year of their academy days XD. So... care to comment?


	2. The Problem with Nobles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the subtitle says...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Knights! Second scene of this work is here for you! Please enjoy this scene fully!
> 
> **Disclaimer and Warning: _see scene 1_**

**Because I Like You, Duh—A Seven Knights Fan Fiction**

**© lunaryu~**

**Scene 2:** _**The Problem with Nobles** _

* * *

 

"Kris, do you have a plan during the winter break?"

Kris clicked his tongue covertly when one of his noble friends caught him even though he tried to leave his class alone secretly. It was getting crowded with all of them always following him around. He wanted to be left alone for only one day for goddess' sake!

"Winter break," Kris repeated in a deadpan, completely uninterested in what his 'friend' wanted to say, but didn't want to seem rude for not at least hearing what he said.

"Winter break," the blond noble teen nodded, parroting back with a smile… no. _Fake smile_. It did look pretentious in Kris' eyes. These days Kris realized that a lot of his peers did that around him, faking smiles and singing praises to him. Not all of them, but mostly. Some people really did admire him, but some…

Kris sighed.

After being more aware of Rudy's existence in Luxtov Academy of Knights, Kris was uncertain about the young noble men around him that claimed to be his distant family and his family's close friends. Surely, their fathers and mothers seemed to be friends with Kris' parents, but their children hadn't earned themselves any trust from Kris aside of their 'fake smile' and 'empty commendations'.

Oh, Kris earned those achievements with his own ability. He was absolutely confident in his skills, but the way those people delivered the compliments made him doubt their sincerity, like they were hiding something, or had ulterior motives.

They were so very different from Rudy.

Rudy's smile always brightened the space around him, so free and genuine, and looked very good. His eyes were alight along with his mirthful mood and laughter, and when he looked at Kris in the eye, those soft amber pools penetrated his own with sincere care and gentleness.

It annoyed Kris to no end. He actually got embarrassed just thinking about it. Rudy was very honest with his feeling and a terrible liar despite his occasional sarcasm. People could always tell how he felt from his expression alone.

Kris also realized that a lot of his peers were jealous and resentful of Rudy's achievements. Rudy was as good as Kris in his sword-fighting skill and as smart as well for being an honor student in his class of his year, beating his noble classmate with a wide margin. Yet, unlike Kris who got compliments and admiration, the noble-born discriminated Rudy even more because he was an orphan and a commoner.

It disgusted Kris to know that his noble peers which were supposed to be _noble_ in their character, could be so… so _immature_ and _petty_ in treating people with different background. Though, Rudy didn't seem to be disheartened by the unfair treatment. He just sighed, smiled and ignored their demeaning insult.

Kris started to feel his bad mood rising at the thought. He tried to dismiss it, but it just didn't sit right with him. Surely, not all noble-born were petty. Kris, for one, never thought of Rudy as inferior than him just because of his family background. There had to be others that thought the same as him.

Kris fixed his expression to be as neutral as he could. "So, what about winter break?"

"Yeah, there will be a snow ball party at my family castle at the first weekend of the winter break. Would you come to enjoy the party with me and my family and the other invited guests?"

The blond, noble teen (who was his name again? _Slughorn? Lughorn?_ —Kris couldn't, even if his life depended on it, remember his full name. He would just call him 'Lug' in his head for now) offered him another 'fake smile' complete with the exaggerating gesture that made him look silly instead of elegant.

But still, his parents were good friends of Kris' father. He couldn't just carelessly turn down a formal invitation if he didn't want to insult the young man's family. His father would disapprove, but Kris didn't exactly care about his opinion. It was his mother that he did not want to disappoint.

"I'll have to see the family calendar first before I can decide to attend. I'll let you know if I am going," Kris said, nodding as a gesture of saying good bye before he walked away from Lug, who waved and shouted 'I'll be waiting!' at him from a distance.

"As if I'd spend my precious winter break wasting time with balls instead of practicing my sword-fighting skill," Kris muttered lowly as he intended to avoid the other young noble men who seemed to realize that Kris was alone and they seemed to take interest to follow him.

_Seriously, is there not any distraction to get away from them?_

As Kris looked for something, _anything_ , to escape them, his eyes caught a sight of someone with dark brown hair and amber eyes at the corridor across of him, walking with a pile of thick books in his arms to the direction of the great library in the academy.

 _Distraction, found!_ —Kris walked faster, bordering into running actually, before he intentionally bumped into the young man.

"Oof!" Rudy gasped in surprise, Kris faked his own, as they almost fell down on the floor due to the collision. However, the brunet seemed to decide to sacrifice his books and caught Kris' arms to fix their position before they hit the ground, so the brunet ended up cushioning most of Kris' fall instead.

 _Oh no!_ —Kris instantly realized that he made a mistake.

He should have known that Rudy was a type of person that preferred himself getting hurt instead of letting other people. He got an example when Rudy shielded him from a bullet that would kill Kris if he didn't interfere. Rudy was injured back then too to protect him, and now Kris fell on top of that specific injury.

"Rudy! Are you alright?" Kris was apprehensive, quickly moving away from Rudy's body, and then inspected Rudy's shoulder for recurring injury.

Rudy was brought to the school healer the last time he got injured, but there was always a chance that the wound hadn't closed properly and Kris would hate it if he caused another harm to the brunet.

"Yes, I'm fine," Rudy answered as he grunted and started to sit up. Kris helped support Rudy's back. "Oh, isn't it Sir Kris. Fancy meeting you here, Milord," he grinned and Kris knew that Rudy was fine since he could tease him like that.

That was the other thing. Rudy was the only one that would be brave enough to tease Kris or make fun of him, yet it was always, _always_ , in good humor. It still bothered Kris when Rudy was being sarcastic about his noble tittle, but there was no malicious intent in his tone and expression.

"I see. You're fine then," Kris scowled and Rudy laughed slightly at Kris's obvious feel of getting offended that his worry was for nothing.

"No, no. Please don't be mad. I'm grateful at your concern, Kris." Rudy was still chuckling as he held Kris' arm. "Thank you." Now he smiled softly, looking at Kris with his gentle, glimmering amber eyes.

Kris was stunned seeing Rudy's smiling face and eyes and embarrassingly lost his vocabulary for some seconds before realizing that he was staring as he felt his cheek heat. "Oh, um, you are welcome." Kris averted his gaze from Rudy's then, trying to hide the conflicted feeling he had whenever he saw Rudy's smile.

"So, what are you doing with those books?" Kris almost bit his tongue as the question was out of his mouth when he helped Rudy collect the scattered books on the floor before they started walking together.

 _Fool! He's obviously about to return those books to the library!_ —Kris couldn't help berating himself inwardly for trying to make stupid small conversation to avoid getting awkward around the brunet. However, he apparently hid his embarrassment pretty well since Rudy didn't seem to realize how foolish Kris' attempt was.

"Ah, these?" Rudy patted the piled books in his arms. "These are essential text books needed to get past the second year in the academy," he smiled, somehow looking fond as he looked at those books.

"Essential text books?" Kris raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. I am so grateful I could borrow them from the library. Or else I had to work extra jobs on my break time to afford them." Rudy looked sheepish, before he gazed the other way while muttering inaudibly about 'borrowing from some _unpleasant_ people'.

 _He had to borrow the essential text books and still became the honor student?_ —Kris almost couldn't believe this. Only about 70% of tests material covered by the essential text books. Kris knew because he memorized them already. The rest came from extra lessons. He had to read other books recommended by his private tutor to get full score on the tests.

Judging from Rudy's financial situation, there was a high chance that he did not attend any extra lessons. So, how come he still ended up as an honor student in his class?

"You only read essential text books and still aced all your tests?" Kris asked lowly, still in skepticism.

Rudy turned to look at Kris, a puzzled expression adorning his face before it cleared. "Well, I did learn many things outside from reading essential text books. Some I learned when I was working part time jobs during break time, others when I was visiting the orphanage. Luxtov Family donated a lot of extraordinary books to the orphanage library."

"You read all the books donated by my family?" It was even more ludicrous. Some of those books weren't even in Terra's language.

Anyway, when did Rudy even have time to read them all? As far as Kris knew, he never missed sword-training. He said he worked part time jobs during break. And there had to be hundreds of books donated into that library every month!

Rudy chuckled slightly, probably amused by the incredulous lilt of Kris' voice, and probably from his astounded expression as he stared unblinkingly at the brunet. "I am a curious one, wanting to know and learn everything I can whenever there are chances. I'm well aware that not many people are as fortunate as I am. Getting scholarship to study and learn to become a knight in this academy is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my whole life. And that… that's all thanks to your family and all the nobles that always help the orphanage I grew up in. I am indebted to you all and I am very thankful that I can be here." He smiled again as he explained, his expression so honest and sincere.

And his eyes… Rudy's eyes were filled with gratification, like… like he was very satisfied and happy, even though almost all noble teens in the academy shunned Rudy.

"Did you practice sword-fighting while reading?" Kris couldn't help asking, because there was no way Rudy could be as good as fighting if he was indeed a bookworm like he claimed to be.

Also, Kris didn't want to think how Rudy had to feel all the time when those noble snobs talked disparaging things behind his backs about his origin, even though Rudy was genuinely appreciative for their family donation to the place where he grew up.

Rudy actually snorted at that, laughing and almost dropping those books in surprise, apparently thinking that Kris was making a joke. He was serious though.

"Of course not. I read when I have nothing to do," Rudy still chuckling heartily.

Before long, they arrived at the library and the librarian, a middle aged man with kind face greeted them politely. Well, reserved but polite to Kris mostly, but when he turned and talked to Rudy, the librarian expression turned very soft and fond that Kris almost startled at the difference.

Rudy also spoke to the librarian with cheery smile and enthusiasm that showed how close he was with the man. They chatted about new books for a brief moment before Rudy turned to Kris and asked, "Would you like to join me reading some books, Kris?"

Kris looked at Rudy's soft smile and at the librarian's slightly concerned look. The man had to be worried that Rudy had offended Kris or something, because he knew most of books in the Luxtov Academy of Knights were also donated by Kris' family.

Well, there was still time before he had to go back to the dorm. Besides, Rudy already helped him escape the other noble teens that often followed Kris everywhere. He could spare some time accompanying Rudy. Kris wanted to know what kind of books Rudy preferred anyway.

"Sure," Kris nodded, much to Rudy's delight and the librarian's look of relief.

Rudy asked for some recommendation of books from Kris as they walked around the shelves, and he pointed Rudy out to some classic knight adventures. Rudy recognized all of the tittles. Apparently, reading classic knight adventures helped with creating strategy and fertilizing code of knight honor.

"It's classic literature, Rudy. You're supposed to enjoy them as recreational material rather than turning them into studying material," Kris commented in a deadpan.

"Who says we can't learn while having fun?" Rudy argued wittily and Kris rolled his eyes before he pointed another book about war history. If Rudy liked learning so much, he should just read history book.

"I like that book, but I already read it," Rudy smiled.

"Wait, really? Isn't this boring? It's just the record of war that happened in Terra Kingdom before the reign of Throne of Light," Kris blinked once, surprised that Rudy even read record of war.

"We can learn what the causes of those wars were and make sure to never repeat the mistake that lead the kingdom into another war," Rudy explained.

"You seem to already read all the books here as well," Kris grumbled as they continued walking down the shelves.

There was a subtle wince on Rudy's expression.

…

_Impossible._

"You really already read them all, didn't you?" Kris shook his head, slightly amused yet astonished as Rudy gave him a sheepish laugh, confirming Kris suspicion. "Why didn't you say so when I led you to this part of shelves?"

"W-well, I… I wanted to know what kind of books you enjoy," Rudy scratched his cheek, a mannerism he often showed when he was nervous.

Kris huffed. "My preference doesn't have anything to do with why _you_ read books, Rudy. You treat reading books like learning experience."

"Is that not okay? I enjoy them." Rudy pouted and Kris was surprised with himself that word 'cute' even entered his head as he saw it.

When he realized what he was thinking, Kris shook his head again to shake the strange feeling and to avoid blushing. "Well, let's move to other shelves to read something that you haven't read then."

He grabbed Rudy's arm and dragged the teen to the shelves that house _biology_ books. Hoping that learning about human anatomy would calm down his suddenly speeding heartbeat.

* * *

**~ # ~**

* * *

Rudy and Kris exited the library and then the academy building around two hours later. The sky was already darkening and if Kris didn't want to miss dinner, he had to go back to the dorm now.

The Luxtov Academy for Knights' dorm was located around a mile from the school building. Between the dorm and the school were some armory and multiple training fields and grounds. Kris' room was on the third floor of the dorm. It would take too much time to change before having dinner in the first floor dining hall.

 _I can't be helped. I'll have dinner first before changing_ —Kris thought as he started his walk toward the dorm.

"See you tomorrow, Kris."

Kris stopped and turned around, confused of why Rudy walked toward the gate instead of toward the dorm. "Where are you going?" He asked a bit loudly, seeming to surprise Rudy.

"Uh, home?" Rudy answered, but his tone was questioning.

Kris frowned. "The dorm is that way." He pointed in the opposite direction of Rudy's intended route.

"Oh, I don't live in the dorm," Rudy said.

"What?" Kris frowned harder.

"The scholarship only covered my study and training session. The living expense, uniform, stationary, weapon and armor of choice are provided privately. That's why I've mostly worked during break since first year, to afford them all. Luckily the essential text books can be borrowed from the library, but the cost of living in the academy dorm is too high if I want to have armor and weapon which are in good quality, so I need to set some priorities," Rudy explained, smiling apologetically.

… _What? That's…!_

Rudy seemed to see something in Kris' eyes that he quickly continued. "Ah, but the nice uncle at the fruit seller stand of the market lends me his storage near the school to use as a place to stay when I am here, so I don't have to go back and forth from orphanage to school and vice versa since it's too far away." Again, his expression became bright, adorned with grateful smile.

Kris still felt that something was very wrong with this. He thought Rudy was working because he wanted some pocket money at first. But, he had actually been working to afford all the necessary tools and material for studying and training purpose?

_Rudy is a scholarship student. Luxtov scholarship provides a lot of money. How come it can't even cover for his uniform? Besides, the housing situation is ridiculous! Rudy is an honor student and a knight in training! How come he isn't exempt from paying the dorm fee?_

Kris was silent for a long moment, his brain whirring in possibilities whether there was a mistake in the administrative of treasury that managed the scholarship fee. That couldn't be. The administrative was hand-chosen by his father to regulate and manage the money that went into scholarship.

…

"Kris?"

Kris snapped back from his train of thought as he heard Rudy's voice. It seemed that he had been silent for too long that Rudy got concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

Kris shook his head slightly. "No, nothing," he said before he looked at Rudy and gave the brunet a small smile. "See you tomorrow then, Rudy."

Rudy smiled back. "Yes, see you tomorrow." He waved, turned once again and left.

…

_There's definitely something wrong with Rudy's scholarship situation._

This needed to be investigated.

* * *

**~ # ~**

* * *

The next day, Kris went home to his family castle.

Of course he asked for permission first to the principal even though he didn't have to. His family was the biggest donator of the academy that Kris was practically excused for doing anything he wanted. But, he was a noble and noble had manners. He had to protect that belief.

His father seemed very surprised when Kris barged into his office.

"Kris? Why are you at home at this time of the day? It's not winter break yet, is it?" He glanced left and right, seeming to look for the calendar, puzzled frown on his face.

"Father, it's nice to see you well and healthy," Kris greeted aloofly, purposely ignoring his question. "I have a request for you father, if you are not too busy to indulge in my selfishness."

That made his father pause, stop searching for the calendar and look upward to Kris. "A request?" There was a hint of vulnerable smile in his expression.

Kris knew his father would never refuse him if he asked something from the man. Sir Luxtov was aware that Kris made his dislike of him perfectly known, starting from after Kris' family was rescued by the last Knight of Light. He had asked his father why he wasn't as strong as the Knight of Light. Kris' insensitivity and honesty as a child seemed to make his father feel inferior and a lot guilty that he chose not to fight war in the front line.

Well, right know Kris perfectly understood that his father chose to protect his family first instead of battling the war hands on, but he didn't exactly made a verbal recognition of that sentiment. Kris had stopped looking up to him since he was ten after all, changing that now would be… tiresome.

It didn't mean that his father stopped trying to win Kris' admiration back. It was the reason why he tried to spoil Kris rotten. Not that Kris took advantage of that often. It was useful at time like this though, when Kris needed something being done fast.

"Yes, about the scholarship in Luxtov name, given to knights in training who have extraordinary achievement, I need you to call for the man in charge of handing that particular privilege, because I'd like to have a few words with him." Kris gave his father a smile and he seemed rather confused at first, but at the very least called for a page to summon the said man.

"Why do you need to talk to him?" His father apparently couldn't resist asking.

"Well, let's say I want to investigate something, so that our family's name will not be ruined."

Kris' father blinked once at his son in bewildered look while Kris kept his 'fake smile' intake.

**End of Scene 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, still many more to go, lovely knights! I hope you aren't bored with me yet. Did I say this thing is not chronologically ordered? Yeah, just to make sure if I make myself clear. So, what do you think of the second scene? Hope you like it as well. Comments?


End file.
